The Dream of Escaflowne
by Gohanzgirl
Summary: Hitomi's world at home is turned upside down when mother nature makes her presence known, she is sent to Gaea with her younger brother. Now she must find Van and take care of her brother before her will fails her.


Chapter One  
  
Shattered Reality  
  
By: Gohanzgirl  
  
Started 2-25-01  
  
  
  
The world around her was beautiful, simply breathtaking. The sun shined openly, only a few small clouds  
  
around to shun its might. The wind blew softly rustling the leaves on the trees around her, a large whit feather  
  
floated down serenely and landed on her lap. The young girl smiled softly, picking it up and twirling in her fingers. A hand reached down claming her own hand with the feather. She grinned broadly looking up to her only love.  
  
"Van." She turned her head facing his chest, his arms wrapped around her and she sighed in content. Breathing in his unique smell Hitomi rested her head against him, looking up into his face. He held her lightly in his strong arms and folded his wings around her slender frame Hitomi couldn't help but feel safe and protected, she felt as though she could stay their forever.  
  
Hitomis eyes flew open when the ground around her started to shake, "No!!!" She clutched to Van harder. The world she was in started to crumble, Fire blazed turning the sky red. The ground thrashed at them throwing them apart, Hitomi screamed both reaching for each other. Vans wings were out and he tried to reach for her, there fingers met for only an instant before they were thrust away from each other.  
  
"Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnn!!" Hitomi let out blood curdling scream. There eyes met as they were sucked into the blazing fire.  
  
"No!!" Hitomi leaped up clutching her blanket. She looked around her getting stares of people from the bomb shelter she was in.  
  
"Neechan, are you ok?" Tuskiano looked at her worrie in his young eyes.  
  
Hitomi wiped the sweat from her face nodding "Just a dream, just a dream." she panted, and wrapped her arms around her five year old brother hugging him. "I'm alright."  
  
An elderly lady walked up to them sitting next to Hitomi, Hitomi looked up at her. The woman offered her a glass of water and Tuskiano a small cookie. Hitomi smiled in gratitude towards the woman and drank the water. Tuski ate the cookie with a smile on his face, the old woman held a dry rag and wiped Hitomis forehead off that was drenched in sweat. Hitomi looked up to her a bit startled but, the woman only smiled wiping her face off.  
  
"Arigotu Obaachan." Hitomi smiled when the old lady was done, addressing her as her grandmother. The old lady smiled getting up patting Tuski on the head while leaving. Hitomi sighed and lied down Tuski went next to her snuggling to his elder sister. Together they fell asleep Hitomi, into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Hitomi woke up to rumbling and shaking. "W-what the!" she pulled Tuski up out of their small space as people around them fled in every direction screaming. "What is happening?!" Tuski screemed.  
  
Hitomi grabbed the arm of a man, "After shocks!" he yelled then wrenched his arm from her.The ground shook and boomed around her and sent her sprawling to the ground on top of Tuski protecting him.  
  
Hitomi pulled herself up holding on to her brother, her knees were badly scraped from the fall. She turned looking up at all the people running around trying to get out of the building. Tuski held on to his sister in a death grip, every thing to him looked like it did when their home was destroyed.  
  
Hitomi pulled Tuski into her arms, her face was determined as she ran. She noticed that no one was getting out, people were screaming, as she madly made her way through only to find men pushing at a load of rubble that was blocking the entrance to the building. Her heart beat fast as she turned around, holding tightly to her brother.  
  
She ran back the way she came, the building was hit by another shock. Hitomi turned just in time to see a large piece of concrete fall from the ceiling as the top was giving out, she screamed and pushed herself away covering her brothers head with her own shielding him from most of the rocks that hit as the ceiling crumpled and covered them.  
  
Hitomi fought the blackness that tried to engulf her mind, she couldn't pass out, she had to get Tuski out of there. She had to fight for Tuskiano, she couldn't give up. She promised that she would take care of him and she wasn't about to go up on her promise.  
  
Hitomi opened her eyes to find she was covered in rubble, Tuski wiggled abit Hitomi held him and pushed up pushing the boards off of her, some how it was getting easier to lift the board. Hitomi realized when the board disappeared that something had lifted the board. She looked up into the darkness her eyes adjusting slowly to the night, Hitomi gasped realizing that she could see the sky. The ceiling must have completely collapsed she was lucky to be alive.  
  
Hitomi looked up at the person that was now pulling her out, It was the old woman. Hitomi had to do a retake the woman was stronger than she seemed. The lady held her arms out and Hitomi pulled Tuskano out handing the boy to her as she herself climbed out. The woman held onto him lovingly, as if he was her own grandchild. Hitomi brushed her bangs away only to come in contact with something warm wet and sticky, her own blood. She sighed, and left her head alone, determination crept in her eyes as she saw the people who had survived the falling building climbing out the roof.  
  
She turned to the old woman "Were getting out of here, this place is going to collapse soon." as she said that the building made a ear piercing moan as if it was screaming its own anguish of being torn apart. Hitomi shuddered and took Tuski out of the woman's arms shaking him. "Tuski wake up." He moaned a little before opening his eyes looking at his sister fearfully.  
  
"Neechan, what happened where are we?" she sat him on the ground quickly holding his hands.  
  
"shhhh I'm fine we have to get out of here, are you ok." He nodded. The woman, who hadn't said a word since Hitomi had met her, spoke.  
  
"We must leave now there may be another tremor the last one was very large and the Looters may attack while we are down here." she motioned for them to follow her. Hitomi nodded and started to climb the treacherous stones, helping both her brother and the woman.  
  
They made it out the building and into the cold air of the night. Many people around them were also pulling themselves out of the ruble of ruined Tokyo. Fires blazed in every direction and gun shots could be heard from the chaos that had endured the only name that could describe the world around them. War. War against the elements and war against man.  
  
Hitomi gasped, it had only been a couple days ago that this world Her world had been peaceful, none of this was here. She couldn't recognize the street that she had gone on every day heading towards the train that took her to school.  
  
Tears brimmed her eyes as she looked to her ruined world, nothing would ever be the same. No one would ever be the same. She now truly understood how Van felt when his home was destroyed by Zaibach.  
  
Hitomi was brought out of her stupor by the woman and her brother shaking her arm. She looked at the woman's stern yet gentle face saying everything in one look Not now. Hitomi understood and followed the woman's lead away from the ruined bomb shelter, holding tightly to Tuski's small hand.  
  
It had been hours of drudging through the ruins of Tokyo but they finally made their way to the woods that surrounded parts of the city. Their was a temple shrine their, Hitomi noticed the Woman's pace slow as they continued farther. They finally stopped to rest, when it became too much for the old lady. There journey had been made in silence no one not even Tuskiano who was the most talkative child, and quite frankly never shut up.  
  
Hitomi leaned against a tree, looking at the sky with remorse This was all happening too fast. The earthquake then the attacks by people that were also terrified but to the point of kill or be killed. The city had quickly gone insane after the quake, the after shocks were short but some felt more powerful than the earthquake itself.  
  
Hitomi sighed looking at her brother, Outo-san, Okaa-san. she felt the tears threaten her face, they were dead she new they were dead. No one could have survived the fire that ripped through their home. She and Tuski were lucky to escape, Tuski she sighed again. She couldn't cry, she had to be strong that was what her mother always said. Tuski didn't know, he thought that they were in another shelter. Hitomi couldn't even bring her self to think about it, it hurt too much, tears spilled over her eyes. This couldn't have happened, This is just a bad dream, Stop it! she threatened herself bringing her mind back to where she was sitting. She could not flip out now, she had to be strong she wouldn't think about it now.  
  
Hitomi looked over at the woman who held Tuskiano in her arms as he slept, she remembered the look in her eyes. Not now. Hitomi shut her eyes and willed her self into a dreamless sleep.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________  
  
  
  
Hitomi awoke startled, someone was shaking her shoulders. She opened her eyes to find the old woman kneeling next to her making a shushing sound with her finger. Hitomi understood and kept quiet, She looked to her left and found the person who had shaken her. Tuski sat their a frightened look on his face Hitomi squeezed his hand in comfort and then looked back at the old lady questioningly. She stood up and quietly went up to the trees looking out through the forest. Hitomi came up to her crouching next to her Tuskiano now right next to her. She looked through and saw about five men, most looking drunk.  
  
Hitomi frowned they looked disgusting to her. Rooters. They were the slums of Tokyo, Drug addicts, robbers, Gang members, wanting to hurt people just because they felt like it. Hitomi felt the edge to shudder, the woman took her shoulder pulling her back softly.  
  
"You two run that way into the forest." She motioned to where she was whispering. "I will get their attention."  
  
Hitomi shook her head no "We go together."  
  
The woman took an a strange look, then she shook her head. "they would catch us I am too slow." Her eyes became loving as she put her hand on Hitomi's shoulder. "I know my time child."  
  
Hitomi had tears in her eyes. "No!" she whispered urgently.  
  
Tuski understood but didn't want her to go either. "no obaa-san stay with us."  
  
The woman looked at him lovingly and wiped the tears from his cheeks. The men were coming closer, the she had to get the children to go. She smiled at them "all right." she pointed the way and got up inching closer to the children.  
  
The men had seen them, The woman looked at them and yelled at Hitomi and Tuski to run, "I'll be right behind."  
  
They ran, she stayed. Hitomi looked behind to find her gone. She almost turned back but now their were two men behind her chasing her. She swung Tuski to her back she ended up turning when nearly running into a tree the men behind her were cursing at her. Hitomi saw a clearing and boosted her speed only to screech to a halt when she came to the Ocean. It was a sort of cliff face that had been created from the what she guessed was one of the bigger earth quakes. Hitomi didn't remember it ever being their.  
  
She whipped around to the sound of chuckling, the cut on her forehead started to bleed again. Tuski slid off her back only to clutch onto her pant legs shaking in fear. The wind blew coldly against the two as she backed up as far as she could.  
  
"Well, lookie." The man that spoke had a black trench coat on and had about three rings to every finger, probably from rooting through others belongings in the after math of the earthquake. He was also wearing about thirty gold necklaces also from the rooting.  
  
He smiled a big toothy grin at Hitomi who suppressed a shutter. "Little girl lost her way?" He mocked her.  
  
Tuski's grip on his sisters leg tightened, and he whimpered as the man took another step forward.  
  
"How about I show you your way?" The men around him chuckled at his tone.  
  
Hitomi glared at him. "Basterd." she held venom in her voice.  
  
The man faked a hurt expression on his disgusting dirty face. "You don't want me to show you, I think you'll like it." His tone took a dangerous edge. "'besides you got no where ta go." He went to grab her.  
  
Hitomi side stepped him swiping her arm out hitting him in the face with her nails she scratched.  
  
Tuski held tight as Hitomi pushed him to the side of her holding his arm and taking a step farther back wards to the edge . Fury took hold of her eyes as she watched the men around her laughing at their companion.  
  
He stood up facing her with a scowl on his face. "You bitch." He charged at them, Hitomi's eyes widened when she realized what he was doing. She pushed Tuski away from her when he went to grab her and try to push her over the side of the cliff.  
  
Hitomi kneed him in the groin and pushed him back into his buddies. She was panting and she grabbed Tuski holding him close.  
  
"You bitch," He wheezed pulling out a gun and pointing it at her. Hitomi looked at the gun then the rest of the men around her. "Your going to do what I say or the little boy is blood on the ground get me now? Get the Fuck over here."  
  
Hitomi held her breath and looked at Tuskiano, they were going to rape her any ways if she surrendered and she new for a fact they wouldn't keep Tuski alive. She felt tears in her eyes, No she wouldn't let them do this. She wouldn't watch her brother be killed by them, she wouldn't be raped, Hitomi Kanzaki would die a honorable death. She wouldn't let her brother die at their hands.  
  
The gun still pointed at them, she looked in Tuski's green eyes fear written across his face. Hitomi felt tears run down her face, at that point their was nothing but her younger brother and her. She brushed his sandy colored hair out of his face and smiled the best she could. "I love you. Don't worrie." she whispered to him He nodded his head Hitomi held him pulling his face to her chest covering his eyes holding his head and Standing up. She looked at the man with the gun. A triumphant smirk pulled at her lips as she said the word.  
  
"No."  
  
Hitomi Kanzaki took a step back wards and pushed off the side of the cliff.  
  
As she fell towards the rumbling ocean she held Tuski close to her, she shut her eyes waiting for the cold plunge into the icy water. It never came.  
  
A blinding light came out of nowhere capturing both up into its warm embrace and whisking them away from the danger.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________  
  
Hitomi woke to light in her eyes, Tuski wriggled in her arms as he slept peacefully. She opened her eyes carefully wondering what happened. Her eyes flung open and she pulled her self up Tuski fell off her chest in her lap stirring but not awakening. Her eyes wide she looked around "W-what .... I thought.... when ...." Hitomi looked around her  
  
their was no Ocean in sight not even a beach that may have pushed them to shore, and she wasn't even wet. Were they dead, wouldn't she now it if she were? No she couldn't be dead her head throbbed and her face was still bloody.  
  
Hitomi racked her mind for answers she jumped off the cliff, and they were falling. Then..then The light! her mind screamed they were captured up into the light. She instinctively looked up to the sky and as she thought though she was very stunned to see it was her home Earth, the phantom moon, She was on Gaea.  
  
Hitomi sat stunned just staring at the sky, her planet. The blueness of it was remarkably beautiful, comprehension was far off right now to her. Her mind numb she sat with her sleeping brother watching the sky change, It was hours before she came out of her stupor because her brother had woken up.  
  
Tuski sat up eyes wide, he clutched to his sister. "Neechan w-what happened? where are those men?" He looked up to her face.  
  
Hitomi smiled down at her young sibling, "Tuski-Chan we are safe, its all right." she patted his scuffled hair.  
  
He looked at her then looked around him. "Where are we?" He pushed up off her standing and stretching his small body.  
  
Hitomi smiled and did the same, before taking his hand and sitting down in the grass once more. Tuski looked at his older sister curiously and did the same.  
  
"Tuski-Chan do you remember when I disappeared?"  
  
Tuski nodded his head. "I remember Okaasan and Outosan talked about it some times."  
  
"Well when I disappeared I went somewhere, that was far far away from home."  
  
He looked at her with interest, "Like Canada?"  
  
She laughed at him, "No much farther than that. I never told Outosan or Okaasan where I went."  
  
"and your gonna tell me?" He looked at her joy in his bright green eyes.  
  
She nodded, his smile grew if possible. "Tuski, when I went away I was taken to another world. A world where dragons, kings, nights, and wishes exist."  
  
He looked at her oddly "What do you mean?"  
  
"I was taken to a different planet, a planet called Gaea. A planet where the moon and the earth can be seen high in the sky at any time in the day or night." Hitomi smiled at him. "Tuski, did you see the light when we fell from the cliff?"  
  
He nodded, he had seen glimpses of the light when they fell and when they landed before he fell asleep.  
  
"That is how you get from our world to Gaea, the light brings you here." She looked up at the sky, Tuski followed her gaze, and gasped.  
  
"I-is that earth?" he said in a small voice.  
  
"Yes, that is earth here it is called the phantom moon." Tuski stood up gazing at it, Hitomi stood also. "We have been brought to the world called Gaea." she whispered mostly to herself.  
  
Tuskiano looked at his older sister, "How are we gonna go back to Okaasan and Otousan?"  
  
She looked at him, her eyes held mixed emotion like she new something he didn't. Hitomi bent down next to him.  
  
I cant tell him now I just cant.... "Tuski-Chan for now I think we should stay here, at least till dangers past ok. We should go look for my friends that live on this world." She gave him a bright smile, and stood up. "Ok we better get going and find out just how far away we are from Fanelia, or Austria."  
  
He stood up and walked at her side. Hitomi's smiled down at him then snuck a wistful glance back at the earth her home, or she should start calling it the Phantom moon the blue planet that hides behind the gray moon.  
  
Hitomi sighed and continued to drudge up the hill, when they reached the top their was a village in the distance. She pointed it out to her little brother, "Where going their for the night,"  
  
He smiled at her purely interested in this new world every thing even the trees seemed to charm him. Hitomi looked longingly at her brothers innocent surveying of the world around him how she wanted to be like that no matter what hardships, he was happy. She wanted him to be happy, she couldn't tell him about their parents yet she wasn't strong enough to see the look in his eyes, she wasn't ready for him to feel the loneliness of his innocence slipping away. She needed strength, and she needed comforted.  
  
A tear slipped down her cheek she wiped it off fast. Not now she needed to be strong for Tuski, only when she had some one she could trust to care for him could  
  
she break down. This courage she showed now she noted; was not going to last forever, and she new who she could trust that was were she was heading.  
  
Hitomi shook her head of those thoughts pushing all of it to the back of her mind I have to find out where we are. "Tuski wait for me!!" she yelled at the boy who was about 30 feet in front of her and still moving. She smiled and started after him "I said wait!" She ran ahead of him not as fast as usual but fast enough for her to pass him.  
  
  
  
They had made their way into the town, it was farther than Hitomi had originally thought and she was drained, as was Tuskiano. She received different looks from people and found that it wasn't only her cloths it was the dried blood on her face, Hitomi grimaced as she cleaned it out washing the blood that had managed to cover allot of her face. "Why didn't you tell me that I had this much blood on me?" she whispered to Tuski,  
  
"Gomen Neesan I got used to seeing it their." He said sheepishly, she glared a bit at him, only a boy could say that.  
  
Hitomi sighed and went back to cleaning it, It was very large gash and this was the first time she had really seen it no wonder it isn't healing right I need stitches. She grimaced more as she noticed it was in the first stages of being infected. Damn it Hitomi turned to Tuski, I think I need some medicine for this and any way were going to have to get some currency. She was mostly talking to herself thinking aloud.  
  
"What's Currnencie?" Tuski looked at her confused.  
  
Hitomi looked at him for a second, "it is when you give something valuable away for their kind of money." she sighed. "I'm gonna hafta give away my rings and necklace."  
  
After Hitomi had washed out as much blood from her hair and face as she could they set off in search of a merchant. Hitomi ignored the stairs from the native people, She had gotten the same thing before and it didn't bother her as much as it did then.  
  
Hitomi scanned the stores, when she finally came to the one she was looking for. It ironically was called the same thing back home to her 'The Exchange' she smiled to herself at least something's are the same. Hitomi 'exchanged' her gold necklace that had a heart on it that she got for her birthday a few months back by her aunt, and she gave her birth stone ring that she got from her other aunt. She also exchanged her cheap earrings and persuaded Tuski to give the man his two toy cars. Hitomi was sorry to see their stuff go but she really had no choice, it wasn't like some one was going to give her blankets, food and a horse.  
  
They got a good amount of currency, Hitomi new some of what her stuff was worth she had talked to Van once about it during one of their mind to mind chats. She had a weird feeling when she thought of him, she hadn't reestablished their connection since she got here. Hitomi really couldn't not yet any way, she was emotionally and physical drained in that department, It would do no good to try she couldn't not when she was like this. Hitomi didn't have the calm that was needed to put her mind into a blank state and call him. She couldn't even feel him, It was some how much easier on earth to talk to him. Here it just drained her to think about him, trying to feel him, Hitomi just couldn't do it right now.  
  
Hitomi shook her head clearing it of those thoughts. She looked up to find out where her little brother had led her, she noticed that he had been trying to get her attention for sometime and now had a very upset look on his face. Hitomi smile sheepishly, "Gomen Tuski-Chan, I guess I was la la land." (G.G: I visit there frequently ^_^;; )  
  
Tuski grumbled and then turned pointing at the horses inside the fence they were standing next to. Hitomi made a double take at her surroundings, she couldn't even remember coming here. She smiled grimly, that's a good sign that I am losing my mind. Hitomi sighed inwardly and watched as Tuski climbed the first log on the fence watching the In his words "weird looking" horses gallop around. He pointed to one that was mostly black with some white on his nose and legs, Hitomi smiled and went to talk to the horse owners.  
  
Hitomi bought the horse, blankets, food, water carriers, and a map of the local countries the largest was Austria, only about 60 miles away. She grimaced it may be the shortest route yet but it still was long about three days travel especialy with a five year old child. The man that Hitomi bought the horse from let them sleep in his barn stable, Hitomi was relieved that he was a very cleanly person, he even made a bed for them out of hay, fed them, and told stories to Tuski, before they had retired for the night. He told them if he had room in the house he would have them stay their but he didn't and Hitomi made it perfectly clear that the barn was great, she wasn't lying she had slept in rougher places.  
  
Hitomi Layed in the soft hay stairing out the open window. The stars shone brightly, Tuski mumbled something in his sleep before tightining his hold on his sister/pillow and snuggling back up to her. She smiled and looked down at him, brushing some hair out of his face; the locks returned to their origional position and looked as though they had never been disturbed. Her grin softened He really dose need a hair cut.  
  
Hitomi watched her young brother sleep, his features were so much like her own. He had similar complextion, sandy brown hair, though his eyes were greener. Hitomis eyes were a mixture of blue green, she had been told by many that their color depended on her mood. She sighed, when she was happy they became a bright turqoize, Sad it would be a dullish blue with hardly any sign of the green, when she was mad they would flash a brilliant green. Her mother  
  
told her that they can change in a matter of seconds.  
  
Hitomi smiled at her brother, his eyes were starting to do the same thing. Must be a faimily trait, she wondered. His hair was almost longer than hers was when she had been brought here two years ago. Now her hair was shorlty below her chin. Hitomi still held her boyish look and her hair had a wild untamed look that had some how snuck up on her and stayed that way. All of her friends had said the look fitted her, even her parents liked it; she had been suprized about that.  
  
Yukari her best friend who Hitomi thanked goodness was not in Japan when the quake hit, had told her that her hair matched her warriors attitude Hitomi had laughed, but when Yukaris face had turened serious she looked at her oddly.  
  
"What?"  
  
Yukari smiled a little, "I-its nothing."  
  
"Why were you looking at me like that, come on tell me?" Hitomi inched forward.  
  
Yukari shrugged. "It's true you know, I wasnt joking."  
  
"What do you mean?" Hitomi looked at her confused.  
  
Yukari sighed. "Ever since you disapeered for that time youve been different. Youve changed, your spirit, your attitude, you are much stronger." She giggled and reached out to twirl some of Hitomi's hair with her finger. "The look befits you."  
  
Yukari held a gleam in her eyes. "Besides it makes you look exotic." She grinned at her friends face before getting a pillow smacked in her face.  
  
Hitomi smiled sadly, Yukari, I'll miss you I-I dont think Im comming back this time. She turned her vision from her brothers face out the window. Im sorry she turned facing the side of the barn closing her eyes, falling into a dreamless sleep.  
  
  
  
The world around him was peacfull, beautiful, and simply amazing. Van stood letting the sun warm his body, he opened his eyes grinning. He turned around and focused his eyes on a girl leaning back on a tree. Her face peacfull and serene. Van walked gracefully up to her his white wings folded to his back, Van nelt behind her.  
  
He sat and watched Hitomi's eyes open watching the beauty around her, a soft smile played on her lips, her eyes widened as one of his feathers landed in her lap. Hitomi smiled as she twirled it in her finger, she looked over her shoulder at him as he reached out and grasped her hand with the feather.  
  
He gave one of his rare smiles only ment for her while pulling her around to face him. She smiled back at him her eyes happy as she wraped hr arms around his neack and snuggled into his chest. Van pulled her closer to him folding his wings around her protectively. She sighed in his embrace colsing her eyes.  
  
The quiet world arround them was blasted into chaos. The sky turned red as the fire enveloped everything in sight. Hitomi screemed and held on to him tightly, Von jumped and flew as the ground belfow them crumbled to nothing.  
  
The wind tore at them pulling her from his grasp, they reached for each other, Vans eyes widedned as he felt his fingers touch hers before being brutaly torn away from her. Hitomi screemed out his name before the fire engulfed her.  
  
"Noooooooooooooooooooo!!" Van bolted up in his bed, sweat covered his body as he tried to catch his breath. "Hitomi." He whispered her name as he brushed his hand through hi hair, his hand still shaking. "Damn it, same dream three nights in a row."  
  
Van stood up, pulling his pants on before he walked over to the window pushing the shutters open he leaned on the edge. The young King looked longingly at the sky specificly the phantom moon. "Hitomi whats going on?"  
  
He sighed and put his head in his hands; he was worried beyond believe, Hitomi had somehow broken their contact and haden't even sent him a signal saying she was ok. It had been five days since she had last contacted him throught their mental bond and even then Hitomi wouldnt tell him what was wrong, they had broken appart so suddenly when she was awoken in her world, her eyes held so much pain and sadness.  
  
Van sat down on the ledge, puttin his head back on the cool rock of the castle wall. At least before when she wasnt talking to him he could feel her, now he couldnt even catch a usualy stray emotion and it was tearing him appart inside. The only other time she had closed her self to him wa swhen she had been nocked unconsious and he could not reach her, she was so far into her secret dreams that no one new that he couldnt get her to awaken to him. When she had finnaly came out of her sanctuary a few hours later he was instantly their in her mind talking to her, worried. Hitomi had laughed and told him not to worrie so much, she stayed with him  
  
for a couple more hours only talking, preferring the peace and his company, to waking to the spliting head ache that was inevitable.  
  
Van smiled grimly remembering it. 'If only I new she was allright i wouldnt care, i Just want to know she's ok.' he thought his hands clenching. He looked back up to the phantom moon, "Hitomi please be allright."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________  
  
  
  
Hitomi awoke to the sound of a rooster, "ehhhh," was one of the noises that came out of her mouth as she rolled over to get away from the sunlight comming through one of the windows in her bedroom. Wait a second, we dont own a rooster! She bolted up right throwing Tuski off her lap in the process to take in her surroundings. She sighed when she remembered where they were, Tuski groaned and sat up rubbing his eyes.  
  
He watched as his sister stood up and pulled the blanket up to shake the hay out of it. She smiled as he stood and did the same with the other one, when they were folded and packed into a sort of napsack that went on the horse, they left the barn.  
  
Hitomi found their horse allready saddled and fed, The man came out and asked them to come in for breakfast before their journey Tuski grinned happily as he ate the oat meal type stuff.  
  
Hitomi pulled her self onto the horse, they found out the mans name Rutamin that morning due to Tuskis five year old questions involving: Who, What, When, Where and most importantly the one he never forgot: Why.  
  
Rutamin pulled Tuski up and handed the boy to her, Hitomi smiled gratefully at him, "Thank you so much."  
  
He noded to her, "It is my pleasure to help one of the Phantom moon."  
  
Hitomi didnt get a chance to respond to him as he bowed and then smacked the horse earging him into a full gallop, how did he know? She held tightly to Tuskiano and steered the steed in the right direction. "To Austria!" She grinned down to Tuski who had a smile on his face. He loved riding horses, he never got to go this fast on one only the small ponies and he was enjoying this very much. Hitomi new what she was doing, she loved ridding and hade a nack for it, she had a motto: If you were gentle to the horse they would be gentle back. Hitomi smiled and earged the horse forward faster.  
  
After about two hours worth of riding Hitomi's arm started to hurt from clutching tightly to Tuskiano, she ended up using a rope and strapping the boy to her so her arm was not clenched to him. She still held it their as a percaution but she didnt clutch to him as before. He actuly had fallen asleep, after she had strapped him to her.' I cant beleive the places he can fall asleep' Hitomi thought as she pulled the horse into a even walk. She cooled the animal down so she could get off and streatch her legs and eat something.  
  
Riding she found, relaxed her and somehow kept her mind off of her past, future just on the road ahead of her. She didnt need to live in the past right then and their and she was deathly afraid that if she started to slip into thoughts of it she would never slip out. She wouldnt be able to take care of Tuski if she broke down, all she had to do was get to Allen and from their get to Van.  
  
Hitomi pulled the animal to a stop, untieing her brother and hopping to the ground. Tuski grumbled lightly as he was woken from his slumber when she told him to wake up.  
  
"Are we their yet?" He asked while rubbing his eyes sleepily.  
  
"No, we wont be there for about another day." She said as she sat him on the ground and led him and the horse off the path, and to a small stream for water. Hitomi watched as the horse settled and started to drink, she dropped the line trusting the loyal horse to stay with them.  
  
Hitomi lead Tuskiano to a tree and sat down opening her pack and bringing out the food. Tuski's eyes brighten as his stomache grumbled in agreement to luch. "Here ya go," she handed him a sandwich with cheese and a bit of turkey meat in it. He smiled gratefully and began to eat, the horse came up to them before laying down near a tree in the shade.  
  
Hitomi smiled, watching the animal rest. Similar to earth horses but still so different. she sighed wistfully, thinking of the Phantom moon before she could stop herself.  
  
Tuski looked up at his older sister, concern in his eyes. "Neesan. are you ok?"  
  
Hitomi looked at him a bit startled before remembering that her brother was sometimes very preceptive. She smiled at him in reasurrance. "Yes im fine, finish your lunch 'k."  
  
He nodded, his eyes still alittle unsure but he continued to eat. When they were both done Hitomi cleaned up and filled up the water bottles. She loaded her pack on the horse and picked Tuski up putting him on first then pulling herself on. She took a few minutes to secure him to her with the rope, and then they were off on the trail again.  
  
As they rode along Hitomi assured herself that they were pretty close to half way there.  
  
The two days went fast for her, they had camped out in an abandoned farm house the night before and it was only about a half day after that they arrived in Austria. Hitomi felt her spirits lift as she layed sight on firmiliar buildings and the large castle looming in the distance.  
  
"Were Here!" She shook her brother out of his half dazed state of bordom, he looked up and gasped in silent wonder.  
  
"Its Huge!" He smiled and started up his questions again.  
  
Hitomi only smiled and slowed the horse listening to her brothers now endless chatter, maybe just maybe she should have kept quiet for a lil longer, a little more peace and quiet maybe.  
  
"Wow! neechan do you see that!!!"  
  
Hitomi smiled, nope it was a good idea.  
  
She had to practicly restrain the boy from hopping down from the horse and attacking the castle head on. He had the five years old itch to investigate every nook and cranny in the castle. Hitomi laughed and held steady to him and the horse. She also had to over come a few itches of observation herself.  
  
"Ok, I want you to stay with the horse. Now I mean it Tuskiano. Stay With The Horse." She took a breath and watched the boy. "This is a big place I do not want to loose you." He nodded but still looked like most of his attention was elseware, at this point if she left him alone for one second just to talk to a guard he would see something that would spark his interest and he'd be off in less than a second flat. She sighed then a thought came.  
  
"Tuski, listen if you stay right here while I talk to the guard you'll be able to see the Night Allen Sheszar." Tauski's face was drawn to her like a magnet eyes wide. The look was comical to Hitomi and she had to bite her tounge from laughing at the ernest boys face.  
  
"Really!?" He chimed.  
  
"Yes I told you Allen is a friend of mine." She smiled her green eyes brightning almost as much as Tauski's did at the thought of seeing her friend. "Now stay here with the horse." He nodded eyes still wide at the thought of meeting a real Night. 'I think that Allen has all the credentails to fit her kid brothers imagination and more. He definitly wont be dissapointed when he sees him.' she thought as she walked away, sneaking a few glances back at her brother.  
  
When she reached one of the many guards she stood up straiter tried to fix her hair and walked straight up to the man. "Exuse me?" her bravado was lost when the man ignored her and contined to look the other way. She sighed and spoke louder. "Exuse me!" He seemed to jolt a little. He turned to face her. His eyes were a soft brown color and his face full of masculinity, it seemed to soften at the sight of the pretty yet odly dressed girl infront of him.  
  
"Yes can I help you M'lady?"  
  
Hitomi couldnt help but sigh, he didnt seem to reconize her as being The girl from the phantom moon darn her luck. "Yes I need to get into the castle to either talk to king Dryden or the Queen (A/N: Ahh help people I cant remember her name!!) Or if possible Allen Sheszar."  
  
The Guard looked startled for a moment, "M'lady you cannot just barge in and aske to speak to the King or the Queen, you must go through certain steps." He smiled.  
  
She ground her teeth in agitation. "I must speak with one of them, My name is Hitomi Kanzaki, I am from the phantom moon." His grin wavered for a second.  
  
"Now M'lady it is not right to claim to be our mystic savior from the phantom moon. Now please I have a job I must return to." He turned away and Hitomi fumed before stomping away. After getting such luck at two more guards she grabbed a complaining Tuski and swopped herself onto the horse heading for the place that the Crusade had been kept when she first came here. She fallowed her nose smelling the ocean and again, Tauski gaped at the large amount of water.  
  
"Pretty." was all her younger brother could say, she nodded and smiled at his choice of words. Her heart constricting as and image flashed of her and her family out on a speed boat laughing and having fun. Hitomi's breath hitched and she clutched to the reins harder trying to surpress the memory.  
  
Tuski didnt seem to notice the change in his sister as they came up to the landing area the Crusade once was. Her mind now instead of family memorys was filled with memorys of the time she spend with Allen and Van. 'Van.' She thought before trying to steel herself from the emotions that always accompanyed the thought of the love that they never got to share before she was whisked away from him.  
  
She had said she liked him and he had returned that and before she knew it she was gone and into her own world. Time passed and she saw Van on and off in her dreams and 'visions' though she had sworn off tarot. As time went on she realized it wasnt her over active imagination, it really was Van.  
  
They used time they never had on Gaea to talk and learn more about each other. Hardly anything was kept secret when you were in some one else's mind. They became even closer friends and before long she realized she treasured every second she spent with him. Even more she needed to feel is presence around her. She couldnt ever keep her mind off of him or keep her self from anticipating wildly for their next meeting.  
  
Hitomi didnt understand what the sudden need for him and his voice, his minds touch on hers. She couldnt fathom why she couldn't think of anything but him. When finnaly she was spending some time with her friends she had a dreamy expression on her face (she guessed) one of her friends slapped her on the back.  
  
"Hitomi! Hitomi you werent listening to a word I was saying!" Miaka growled out then her expression changed to sly, Hitomi had the oddest earge to inch away from her friend. "Hitomi's Love struck, Hitomis Love struck!" She chanted, but Hitomis mind stoped still at the word 'love.'  
  
'Could I? It isnt.. I cant. Do I Love Van?' She ignored the questions and the questioning stares her friends were giving her. She did. It was horrible at first, knowing that she loved some one but knowing they were so far away. He felt her discomfort and wanted to know what was making her so sad.  
  
Hitomi had given in to his insessive questioning and mental prodding and told him. He was to say, startled and expressed his feelings to her through their bond. Making it known to her that the love wasn't one sided.  
  
They got through it though, communicating when they could, though they knew that they could never touch or be together they tried to keep it flowing not knowing what else to do.  
  
"HITOMI!" She felt a jab into her ribs and came out of her memorys fast. She was still apon the horse and they were stopped at where the Crusade should have been, had it been here. She looked down at a very disgruntled looking brother. His face was scrunched up and he was glaring at her. "Youve been sitting like that for almost five minutes!" He complained.  
  
Her eye brows raised in surprise. She really ahd to watch herself and where she strung off into memory, it was dangerous to do that. Hitomi sighed, "sorry Tuski chan I.. was thinking."  
  
He gave her a look and turned around to face the head of the horse. "Where are we, why are we here?" He asked, his voice now reminded her of the five year old he really was. Hitomi was really surprised he was taking all of this so well.  
  
"Where, well.. this is sort of a sea port. This is where ships land from neighboring countrys." She explained her green eyes training across the flat land of the docking bay. She spotted someone standing near some crates and she pushed the horse forward towards the person.  
  
This time she kept on the horse, thinking maybe this would give her a bit of physcological advantage, being high up on a horse she straigtend herself again and called out to the person standing or slouching by the crates.  
  
"You there!" She announced startling Tuski, his wide eyes went from his sister to the man that was crouched by the crates.  
  
The man didnt acknowlege her presence and she gritted her teeth. This day was simply turning out to be very agitating. Hitomi remembered a few lessons from Millerna when it came to getting peoples attetnion. She steeled her voice, sat up straigher and put as much command into her voice as possible. This time she was going to get the information she wanted!  
  
"You there!" The man jumped as if poked with some thing, tumbled out of his little sleeping spell and tripped over himself to land at the horses feet. Hitomi gasped now reconizing the odd, ball shaped man that st- lay beneathe her. The horse snorted at the man and Hitomi couldnt help but let out a small giggle and in her regular voice she called out to the tumbled man.  
  
"Mole!" He looked up and fell back wards again.  
  
"Girl from the phantom moon!" He croaned back in a happy way, smiling. "I had thought that you would never return."  
  
"Well I -we had some problems back at my uhh home." She looked away and down at Tuski who's eyes were wide and staring at the man.  
  
"Uhh Hitomi girl from the phantom moon who is the lad?" he raised his eyebrows.  
  
"This is my brother Tuski, Tuski this is The mole." He smiled a crooked smile at her brother, and Tuski smiled back.  
  
"Is that really your name?" He asked with wide eyed innocence. The Mole crooked an eyebrow at him and returned his attention to the sister.  
  
"What be you doing here?"  
  
"Im looking for Allen, and the Crusade." He nodded.  
  
"They left, actully this morning."  
  
Hitomi blanched, "What!!!"  
  
"But they be stopping in Nanom on business and staying the night, not leaving till tomarrow morning." He pointed to a road behind him. "That road leads straight to Nanom its a long horse ride but if you move fast you make it and meet em dare." He put his hand out as if asking for money.  
  
Hitomi wanted to whoop for joy, they could make it. They had rested in the city taken care of necessary the horse was fed and cooled they could do it. She hoped. Hitomi quickly dug into her bag threw a coin at the mole and said a quick goodbye and shot the horse straight into a gallop.  
  
The Mole frowned, she gave him a one piece chip. He sighed, but it was good to see the phantom moon girl again, when ever she was around interesting and profitable things started to happen.  
  
  
  
Hitomi slowed the horse to a quick trot after a while of galloping, she couldnt keep the horse in a full gallop the whole time. The poor animal would drop dead before they made it half way there.  
  
They stopped once when she heard a stream to let the horse drink and let them rest there butts. And then back onto the horse they went, it was well into night fall when Hitomi felt the presence of someone fallowing them. The only way she could explain the feeling was a strong tingling at the back of her neck, everything inside her spoke so suddenly of eyes watching her. Her Fight or flight reflex flowed adrenolyn into her system. It came on so suddenly that it couldnt be her imagination.  
  
She pulled the sleeping Tuskiano closer to her, and made sure the rope that she now used on a daily basis was tied securlyto herself and the horse. 'ok remain calm, don't look back keep looking forward thats it. Oh god.' A rustle in the trees told her it really wasnt just her imagination because the wind had died down earlyer and the night air was still, and from her reaction to what ever it was it couldnt be an animal.  
  
The horse seemed to be picking up bad vibes from around where they were because he started, his ears pointing in every direction. He tensed up and so did Hitomi when something crashed through the foilege.  
  
Her back went very straight when before she could blink there were men on and off of horses surrounding her. For a moment she thought of Allen and the Crusade but as fast as the notion came she dismissed it. These men wernt the good natured fun Guys that Allen had led. These were gross smelling disgusting leering men.  
  
"Ello chika, chika, chika," One of the men said that was on a horse, she acknowleged him as most probable leader. The way the others stood around him the way he held him self and he was the first to speak. "Now boys what do we have here? A young misses and a lad. Eh?" He smiled and rotten teeth show, Hitomi fought back a grimace of distace.  
  
She gave him a natural look not giving away any emotions. Thank goodness Tuski was still asleep. Jeese the boy could sleep through anything. The Horse under her stilled as if sensing her own closed emotions, she was warily surprised. It was like the horse put all controll and favor into her hands.  
  
"I think we could have a'bito fun wit da girl," said another. Hitomi fought the earge to glare at the one that said it.  
  
"Hush, Pready. Your scaring our guest." The leader said not taking his eyes from her. He saw the glimmer of a glare and laughed. "She's hiding out on us, that she is, I can see it in her eyes, she's got spunk." He earged his horse to take a step closer. Her mind was reeling.  
  
What could she do, oh man this was worse than before. Why did she always have to have the trouble with stupid, macho, evil, guys who thought they could do what ever the hell they wanted. He stoped midway to her and his eyes wandered from her to Tuski.  
  
"I's think we could have more fun wit da pretty lil angel in her arms." This time Hitomi did glare, pulling the sleeping child close to her.  
  
"Devil!" She spat. Her Nostrals flarred. If they thought they were going to touch her brother they had another thing comming. Like before she'd die before they got there hands on him.  
  
"See... spunk. Now be a nice lil girly and come here." He geastured for her to get off of the horse. Hitomi was going to do anything but and he new that. "Here let me take that load outta your arms must be heavy." He reached to touch Tuski and she swirved the reins pulling hard left out of his reach. The horse did without misshap and she struck out fast slapping the hand away. She pulled back on the reins the horse took a side step away and backwards.  
  
Tuski started to stir from the harsh movement after the lul of not moveing. 'oh no, Tuski sleep baby sleep.' she flashed on the times that Van had calmed her down and helped her sleep through the bond. 'Please let this work' She prayed and put as much concentration as she could into what ever brotherly sisterly bond they had and spoke of calmness, and that he should sleep.  
  
It worked! The boy in her arms settled just as the horse settled from the prance sideways. She took a breath of air and turned her outward full attention back them and she glared murder at the men.  
  
"Oy boss, if looks could kill." One of the men scuffed.  
  
Hitomi's eyes scanned every inch of the area as possible, the trees were thin here, she wondered how they snuck up on her like that. But if she pressed her luck and put her faith in the horse that had been so good to them they could escape, she just hoped that the town was near. They wouldnt be able to out manuver these men for long.  
  
Another man sneered this was taking too long, "Boss just get 'er off the damned horse." The Leader just smirked and went to grab her again.  
  
'There!' her mind screamed as he moved forward to grab her an opening appeard between two of the non horsed men. The horse under her moved as soon if not before the thought came and they were in the fastes gallop she had ever been in her entire life. The leader had grabbed her shoulder just a second before the horse took off. He grabbed only the cloak and ripped it, She only felt the tug for a second when the fabric ripped because she herself was tied to the horse.  
  
Hitomi held on for dear life staring straight ahead leaning in over the horse and Tuski was finaly jolted awake. He didnt have time to ask any questions, he felt the ergency in his sister and the horse and leaned in also. It was as if they were trying to lend there own speed to the horse.  
  
They ran off of the path and into the thinly tree'd woods, veering. She could almost hear the whinny of the horses that were persuing them. They were getting closer she knew it. Oh God they werent going to make it!  
  
The sudden thought brought a chill down her spine and it was as if the horse felt that too, she couldn't beleive it but she felt the horse go faster. She looked up ahead and gasped. 'Was that light?! oh please be the town, please!' The horse was tireing fast and Hitomis ears had gotten past the wind and hoof beats to hear the men behind her screeming and cussing at her.  
  
Then something happend, the horse faltered, tripped, and they all went down. She tried to screem but couldnt. In the next instant Hitomi new the ground intimately.  
  
End Part 1  
  
Thank you for your time reading this, I have to say this is one of my longest chapters ever. This chapter cost me deerly, it took more than a year of work and subjected me to many emotional draw backs. I left this fic for long periods of time and came back when my mind was fresh and interesting ideas had formed. Hopefully the next chapter will not take me as long. This fic has been lost once allready when my computer got a virus and I hurried to save all my fics on file before I had to erase and start over everything. Luckly I got this on disk, unluckaly this was one of the last fics to go on the disk and to my horrer when I went back *after cleaning the virus off of my computer* It wasnt on the disk I had run out of room. So I called my friends asking if they had keept the fic that I had sent them earlyer, and to my undying happyness one of them did!  
  
I do not have a spell check on my computer as of now, It is still just like a baby I had to put the recovery disk in and delete everything from my computer. So as of now no spell check, and I am looking for an editor for this so if you know any one drop me a line!  
  
Nominesessha@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne never did never will. 


End file.
